Little by little
by bakusuki
Summary: He declares himself a loser, he is a loser right? After everything he's done - he deserves this, right? Rei won't accept Kai feeling like this, and steps in to remind him. / Not sure if there is going to be another chapter, or if this will turn into something more.


I got totally inspired because I've been talking to an old friend, and he loves the idea of Kai/Rei in any potential relationship, and I'm generally weak for their friendship, so my friend kind of gave me the idea to do this, especially seeing as I haven't written anything that really involves Rei. He's had a few lines here and there throughout other things that written, but other than that, he generally goes ignored, and I love my kitty-cat like boy. The idea is based around the first season, after Kai diverts to Demo Boys, including everything that happened afterwards with Dark Dranzer and then Kai's defeat to Max, I will like? The whole ' **a loser like me** ' thing needed to be addressed, because it broke my heart, because: _what? Is this actually what he thinks of himself?_

 **Disclaimers:** _I do not own Beyblade, nor am I claiming to have any rights to it's creation, and it's writing - all rights are reserved for it's creator. All I am is a twenty one year old nerd, who loves a show about spinning tops, and loves his trashy children so much. The idea isn't mine, it's my friends so don't try and take anything from this, or base anything else or what has been written here. The writing is mine, obviously._

As I say, and as I always say and probably will continue to say: **your views and reviews mean the entire world to me.** It's because of you guys that I have continued writing, and that I enjoy doing it so much! So if you get the time, and if you want too - _of course_ \- please feel free to leave reviews and comments, and even ideas for new chapters! Please do not feel pressured to write anything, I won't think less of you, and I will certainly never force you into it either. Just know your viewing means the world to me. Thank you guys! - Ellis.

* * *

He'd been staring for longer than intended - in fact, he was no longer aware of just how long he'd been staring at him - truthfully, he'd not meant to stare, but simply glance every so often. Kai had been the team captain from day one, drenched in arrogance, cockiness, and well... Everything else that makes a team captain, a team captain. Kai was known for saying very little, and if anything, if there were days where he could get away with it, he'd say nothing at all. He was known for his silence, and deemed the wet blanket often by Tyson and Max, and considered a guy who really knows how to place a downer on the mood by Kenny, but to Rei - it seems like there is so much more to him. Kai is an enigma, he's unknown and foreign to Rei. He's the sort that keeps himself to himself either because he never knew how to open up to others, or because he simply revels within the loneliness that he creates... Or there is something more sinister beyond what he already knows of Kai. Kai is the silent type who enjoys the freedom in which he creates for himself, he plays by his own rules, and goes by what he wants to do, with little regard for the others, he just does his own thing, and Rei supposes that, that is Kai's way of preventing himself from getting too close to the Blade Breakers.

Rei blinks himself back into reality when he hears the clinking of a spoon against one's bowl, and finds that Tyson had been attempting to get his attention for the past... Well the past however long that Rei had fallen into this daydream. "Rei, what's up dude? What's eatin' ya?" Tyson inquires, he's more or less singsonging at this point, as high as his morning voice can take him, and according to the expression that marks the dewy-marble of Kai's features - he can't take much more of this. He's been poking at the contents of his bowl for the past ten minutes, contemplating eating it, or simply ignoring it. Either way, it was evident upon winter born features that something was eating away at him. Rei can see how it's etched onto his features, how it colours the crimson tinge of eyes, though apparently Kai is attempting to hide the glare under the slate colouring of his fringe. He almost wants to question his captain, but realises that one: he won't get a response anyway, and even if he does, it'll be 'hn', and won't quench the curiosity that is dancing within the raven haired boy. Two: he doesn't wish to cause a scene and have everyone's attention on Kai, when it's clear that Kai would rather fade to nought.

"I was just thinking about where we could start today. We have a few days before the Russian tournament begins, I'm sure there's a few sights that we have yet to see." Rei announces, slightly bearing his teeth. Pearls linger over his mouth, and he finds himself smiling more than he'd first imagined he was. Anything was enough right now, - enough to prevent him from revealing what actually bothered him - enough to prevent Tyson from pushing too much. Tyson meant well, he was a good kid, and that was evident within the way he conducted himself, but sometimes... Sometimes Tyson pushed too hard, and pushed buttons that were not meant to be pushed, but he cared, Rei would give him that.

"Your training is more important." Kai states, and there comes the captain that Rei had come to almost miss. The captain that took control and maintained his control through putting his team through their paces. The very same captain that recently went rogue, and just when Rei thought he was finally getting through to him, Kai had proven that there would always be an immense sense of distance between them. Perhaps Kai is right however, in fact, the chances of Kai being wrong, are very slim, if Rei has come to know anything about Kai, it's that Kai is rarely wrong, and he's also very observant. Not to mention, that after the tournament, there's probably plenty of time to see the sights - not that he actually knows what there is to see, but he assumes that Kai knows.

"Oh, c'mon Kai! Don't be such a wet blanket." Tyson crows, leaning slightly across the table, and if anything, any closer to Kai, and he may as well be attempting to sit within his lap... Though the thought of Tyson trying to do so, and failing almost brings Rei to laugh. He's silent however, and almost see the cogs within Kai's mind working, in his best efforts to figure out something that isn't too below the belt. He assumes his inner dialogue is something along the lines of: _sure, I'm the wet blanket, but when you lose - don't come crying to me_. Kai is now looking up from his bowl, he'd pushed it away from him not too long ago, displaying something akin to pure disgust amongst his features, but he never gave too much away, after all.

"Y'know Tyson, maybe Kai has a point." Max chimes, nodding his head slightly within the direction of Kai. Of course Kai has a point, when has he ever not had a point? The blond returns to spooning the contents of his bowl, whilst remaining to be hanging across the table, almost declaring some sort of war with Kai. "The Russian tournament begins in a few days, and think about how much free time we'll have once the tournament is over?"

"You mean - when we win the tournament." Tyson snorts, amongst a mouthful of food, and Rei really isn't surprised by that. He notes that Kai has now sat further back within his seat, arms folded against himself, out of Tyson's potential 'spitting of the food' range.

"Are you serious?" Kai begins, and sure... Beating the Demolition Boys sounded like an absolute breeze when Tyson had spoken, and honestly, the idea of defeating them and claiming themselves world champions was something that even Rei liked the sound of, but before they could even claim themselves as champions, they had to beat the Demolition Boys, and with them working alongside Boris, apparently anything was possible. "We have a few days before the tournament and you want to slack it off and see the Russian sights, because you think you've earned it? Come off it Tyson." Kai continues and honestly? That is probably the most Kai has said in a long time, or perhaps, the most he's ever said. Nonetheless, Rei is inwardly agreeing with him. The suggestion of seeing the sights sounded good at first, it sounded like it was merely nothing, but now Rei was regretting his own suggestion, and found that the sights would still be existent after the tournament.

"Kai's right, Tyson. It was a silly suggestion anyway. The Demolition Boys apparently mean business, anyway. We should be focusing on them." Rei admits, his head momentarily bowed, before he continues to spoon at his bowl. It was his suggestion in the first place, and now even Rei is keen on shutting it down. Inside, Rei knows that he and the others are capable of performing to such standards, it's whether they can exceed such high standards that the Demolition Boys perform too, that bothers Rei. Not to mention that they now have some sort of understanding as to what power they're packing, never mind the fact that Boris is after their bitbeasts. He raises his head once again when he hears a chair being forced idly along the floor. Apparently, Kai really did not have time for this conversation any more, and regardless of what Tyson actually thought about the scenario, Kai had made the last stand. He was the captain and that meant, you did what Kai wanted you to do.

"Someone with sense." Kai utters. His tone dry, monotone - he's clearly bored, and desires new ways to find his fun. Rei assumes that Kai will do what he always does, which is to disappear into the depths of wherever the hell they are, and train by himself. Rei also isn't too keen on the idea, because last time Kai disappeared, he diverted to another team, and was greedily being used for another's gain. He supposed that in reality, he needed to place some sort of faith within his captain once agan, rather to trail after him and loom over him like a freak shadow, awaiting an outburst that is completely out of character.

"Hey, I've got as much sense as the next guy!" Tyson declares, practically jumping from his seat, and if it wasn't for Rei and Max having their hands already planted upon the surface of the table, Rei imagines that the table might just have gone with Tyson. Kenny is too rattled by collecting up Dizzi faster than one can blink, out of pure fear that someone's cereal might go over her, whilst Max chuckles evidently into his hands, with slim digits tracing up and along the sides of his cheeks. They fight like a married couple, but you should never allow Kai to hear you say that.

"Yeah. Whatever." Kai responds once again - his voice comes as a lazy drawl - as he leaves the room. Rei eventually brings himself to stand up, he's eaten enough of his cereal to be certain that he probably won't need anything at lunch time; shame the same cannot be said for Tyson. Kai on the other hand, had barely touched his food, in fact, he'd rarely eaten in weeks, and Rei honestly cannot remember the last time Kai took a moment to actually care about himself, rather than the others. Rei promises that he'll be back in time for lunch, and that Kai will be there too, and hopefully in a better mood, but right now, Rei was going to go find somewhere peaceful to train - it's 8:30, so he can certainly get in a few hours of training for they meet up again.

* * *

He'd caught him within one of the back alleys - not that it seemed to surprise Rei at all. Kai was known for his lurking within the shadows, or spending his time with Dranzer within the damp of the alley ways and whatever backstreets that Kai could find that were either very quiet, or dark. A combination of the two were usually favoured - that was something else that Rei had learnt about Kai. Everyone had different ways of training and preparing themselves for matches and tournaments, he'd seen various of techniques and training sessions - some of which he not have agreed with - but apparently dark and dingy alleys worked well for Kai. The truth is, he'd caught wind of him when he'd heard the clashing of one's blade, knocking violently into something. Usually it was cans that Kai trained with, using various technique and speed to tear through them, or simply tear them apart.

Rei had noted that even on his Kai, Kai maintained this strict posture. Spine stood straight, and Kai constantly stood at his full height. He supposed it was very rare for Kai to slump, most of the time, he seemed to do so out of boredom, or because he simply did not have time for something - which for record, was demonstrated a lot during the first quarter of the tournament. Finally, the spinning of Dranzer comes to a drastic halt, and Rei raises his head a lot more so to see that Dranzr is held firmly against the palm of Kai's hand, his digits are coiled tightly around the blue metal as if it's his last chance at a sense of reality. Rei assumes that Dranzer is the last precious and wonderful thing that Kai has left, and he'd hate to see anyone take that from him.

"Last time I checked, Kon, I was the team captain. I don't need baby sitting." Kai's cold retort comes like a hollow breeze, pressing aggressively up against Rei's flesh, and threatening to tears chunks out of his exterior. **Kon**. That's when you know you've touched a nerve within Kai that shouldn't be probed. When he addresses you as only your last name, it's a last opportunity for you to turn away and leave him be. Rei finds it only as a silent plea, a whispered beg that falters within the wind - leave him alone. He's heard Kai tell the others and himself to leave him alone more times than Rei dare to account for, and after recent events - that was the last time that Rei would simply stick around, hanging onto Kai's silent pleas.

"Are you saying that you feel like a baby sitter to us?" Rei almost splutters, and almost feels the need to knock himself on the head for not thinking before he spoke. Usually, he did think, usually he knew all the right things to say, and all the things that shouldn't be said. He supposed that sometimes, Kai must feel like a baby sitter. He'd made it perfectly clear from the beginning that he'd simply coach them through the tournaments, and then he'd be on his way. He'd made it even more obvious that he didn't wish to be part of a team and certainly did not cooperate well in one where he felt no emotional connection to any of the other members - other than them simply being mere pillars that prevented him from getting to titled status. Kai barely responds with a 'hn', which is far from Rei's surprise and draws Dranzer closer to him. Rei adores Driger, he has done since the day they first came together, but he's never seen someone treasure a bitbeast in the way Kai treasures his Dranzer. He begins to step towards Kai, this distance between them feels far from necessary, and Rei wouldn't mind resting on one of the steps right now.

"I didn't say that." Kai finally responds, verbally, and Rei wonders just how long has Kai been musing over this response. It wasn't much, but it was probably a lot more than anyone else would have gotten. In truth, over the short period that the team had been together, Rei felt that he actually held some sort of connection with Kai, perhaps it was a mutual understanding, as they were both the oldest on the team, or perhaps it generally was, that Kai could allow himself to connect with Rei. Either way, Kai had always stood closer to Rei, and sat next to Rei, and shared hotel rooms with Rei; he'd always said a lot more to Rei than he did to anyone else. So maybe, that was some sort of victory that Rei could claim over Tyson. Rei crouches carefully, before settling peacefully upon the step, which is only but a few feet from where Kai is still standing. Rei presses his knees firmly together and rests his hands within the warm span of his thighs, pressing them tightly into the warmth, and praying that he won't earn himself a Russian frostbite. "You're cold. Go in and get something appropriate on." Kai hasn't even glanced at Rei once, and somehow the boy could tell that his friend was cold. Russia wasn't the most pleasant of places, and Rei may have been many things, but he certainly couldn't hide the fact that the chill crept along his frame.

"I'm fine, really Kai, I am. I came to practice actually. My suggestion was probably me getting ahead of myself, and you were right. Besides, beating the Demolition Boys and winning the tournament is more important."

"The Demolition Boys won't be easy. Now they possess other bitbeasts too." Kai stated and abruptly, he shoves Dranzer into his pocket, and finds himself glancing within the direction of Rei. _What exactly does this kid want from me?_ His mouth is pulled taut, enough time for teeth to sink into lips, bruising pressure applied, that soon leaves him gasping when he realises just how hard he'd bitten into flesh. There's a silence that passes between the two, an exchange of short glances and it's clear within the crimson hue of Kai's burning eyes that he's wanting to question just why Rei is here, because he sure as hell isn't doing any training. In fact, he's simply watching the older boy with amber flake orbs, literally like a lost kitten that's expecting something from a stranger. Kai isn't about to give him the satisfaction, and once again reaches his hand back into his pocket retrieve Dranzer.

"I don't think you're a loser, Kai." There's a painful halt, a painful squeeze that follows as calloused digits coil tightly around his blade. He could have sworn that he felt the warmth of Dranzer dancing amongst his finger tips, but now he can swear that it was a misunderstanding, a mere illusion, and his truth is staring at him. Kai almost wants to snap at him, question who the hell does Rei think he's talking too - Kai Hiwatari? A loser? No. Kai simply won't allow it, but oh, his weakness had slipped between pores and cracks, stitches that he'd spent so long nursing, had been torn apart when Kai had allowed himself to come undone. _A loser. Just like me_. Now Kai remembers. He'd been promised that Black Dranzer could not be defeated, that Black Dranzer was an unstoppable force, and that it was only Kai who possessed the capability of mastering such power, only he could be victorious. Boris swore that Black Dranzer could make Kai fly... But Kai had only collected the broken pieces from his blade, a rattling form that had let him down, just like he had let his friends down.

" _What?_ " His tone is firm and far from polite. Rei understands that this might be something that Kai isn't ready to touch down upon, and maybe it will be something, that Kai will never be ready to talk about...

"The other day. At the lake. I don't think you're a loser, Kai. You had a moment of weakness, everyone has a moment of weakness - _but that doesn't define you._ " Kai almost feels patronised by his friend, and his way of talking - the way in which he addresses the matter as if it has any effect on Kai. The truth is: it does have an affect on Kai. It does define him, or at least, he thinks so. He defines him as a loser, as weak, naive, gullible - naive enough to think that he really could be so powerful, naive enough to be manipulated into doing the bidding of Boris and his grandfather. Rei is cut short however by the heavy crimson stare that lands a blow upon Rei's features, a look that chastises him, and places him under a heavy scrutiny. Really, Kai just wanted Rei to shut up. It was nonsense, that Rei thought he could read Kai like a passage belonging to a book, thinking that he could understand the things that Kai does, the way that he thinks - he didn't understand anything, **and Rei certainly didn't understand Kai**.

"Leave it, Rei." It's a firm statement, it's a topic that Kai had hoped that either no one had picked up on, or they'd rather not talk about it. When he'd returned to the hotel, none had mentioned the situation previous - either because they simply did not wish to address it, or they were more interested in Kai coming back to them. Usually Rei would leave it, usually it wasn't within his best intentions to continue something that clearly caused another discomfort, but after everything, after everything that the team had been through together, after all the losses and the wins, the draws? The strains that had been placed upon their friendship? Didn't Rei deserve this? Didn't Kai deserve someone who would listen to him, and not pity him within a moment of weakness? Didn't Kai deserve people who _did_ care about him? Rei puffs out his cheeks in mild frustration, and claps his hands heavily against his knees - Kai **_is_** hard work, he knew that, they all knew it, he was even certain that Kai knew that he could be hard work.

" _No_."

"What did you say?"

"I said no. You can't expect me to sit back and not talk about what just happened, as if it didn't happen." Amber hue dances towards his team captain, a look of defiance speckles the tinge of his eyes, and he can sense the growing irritation that fuels Kai, and his stance. He also knows that if his questioning and his very being, being there was infuriating Kai, Kai could easily just walk off, or he could simply go back to what he was doing prior to Rei's intrusion. Kai was pretty good at managing to focus solely on his blading, thus shut down upon anything else within his surrounding; so if Kai really wanted to ignore everything that had happened - **he would do**.

"No. But I expect you to stop talking." _Does this kid ever stop talking? Just leave me alone. Play with the children, make sure Tyson hasn't set alight to the hotel room or something. Make sure Max hasn't eaten too many sweets - just... For the love of God, leave me be_. Who is Kai kidding? This oddly feels nice. It feels nice to know that someone is interested in how he's feeling, that all this torment and anguish that he had previously been subjected too, isn't something that someone like Rei is willing to brush under the carpet. Sure, Kai imagines that the others mean well, they just don't know the right things to say, or they'll say something that chips at Kai's patience, and Kai never means to be so short, and dull with them... He just... Wishes that someone would acknowledge his torment, his abuse and his manipulation, without addressing it like a child.

"Well, I'm not going too. So, you might want to deal with it." Rei finds that his response is more stern and demanding that he had first anticipated, and he supposed that would be the escape that Kai needed to get away from Rei. He doesn't leave however, but Kai feels as if he might have just connected with someone who has just as much fire within him - **let the fire meet the lightning**. The crimson colouring of his eyes appears to soften somewhat, perhaps because Rei won't pity him, or because Rei won't sugarcoat the matter, perhaps because Rei is straightforward, and speaks it how it is, but even within the way that he so blunty conducts himself there's cre and concern - a concern and a notion of care that Kai has witnessed Rei apply to the others on the team. So maybe, maybe this means... That Rei actually cares about him. After everything that he had done, his snotty responses, and short lines, his impatience and his arrogance, after everything Rei had seen through it all? The phoenix wielder doesn't anything further on the matter, and the tiger wielder doesn't need too either, but he consciously shifts upon the step he's placed on to allow Kai to come and sit beside him.

"So, you do know how to rest then?" Kai doesn't anything is response, simply sets himself down beside the other, knees spread and elbow lodged securely into the bend of his knee, whilst the calm of his hand becomes a nest for his chin, and he so idly leans into it. Rei can see him from the corner of his eyes, and notes that Kai looks a lot paler than usual, he'd noticed that Kai was naturally pale, and assumed that was down to his original, but Kai seemed like a sheet of snow, pure upon the outside, but agile and easily crushed when not handled with care - _the exterior is somewhat ugly_. He also finds that Kai actually has really long lashes, and he notes the few times that Kai does shut his eyes, and dark lashes brush amongst cheeks before departing again. There are little things about Kai, little flaws and imperfections, that Rei feels that he'd have never really noticed before, due to the distance that Kai was insistent of creating between them... But in a moment like this, something so fragile and tender, shall Kai allow Rei close enough to witness such imperfections. He also notices that Kai crinkles his nose occasionally when he's within thought, but the skin soon relaxes, only to crease once again - he looks as if something is bothering him, but Rei doesn't question it. If Kai wants to talk, he'll talk, right?

"What about the others?"

"What about them?" Rei doesn't even look towards Kai once he's answered them, he remains with his attention forward, eyes dancing across the bland brick wall set before them, and occasionally he notes the pale cold that dances before him with every occasional breath that he takes - a suggestion that he's cold. Kai can sense that the other is cold, he'd already told him to go back in and wear something appropriate for the weather, but he assumes that Rei doesn't need telling twice, and even if Kai was to say something, the answer would remain the same: _no_.

"Do they think..." Rei never imagined that Kai could be capable of soft, dulcet tones - but his inquiry seems damaged and hurt. Do the others see Kai as a loser? Do they see him anything less than the team captain and the friend that he previously was? No. Never once had Tyson, nor Max and Chief questioned Kai's strength, nor did they put a mere moment of weakness down to him being a loser. He'd explained all that he knew to them, he'd spoken about his grandfather, and that the Demolition Boys were purely ammo for Boris, they were mere pawns upon his chess board, assuming that they were doing right - they were children that were fuelling an ongoing war that Boris and Kai's grandfather had declared... And just like Kai, they were children who had been soiled and broken, tarnished and crushed, only to be put back together in the aid of destroying the fair balance of beauty and fun that the sport brought. Max had even went on to state to Tyson that Kai wasn't the grouch that they first claimed, and that really, he was just a kid like them, a little broken, scuffed and used - but still only a boy. And Tyson had angrily vowed that the next person who dared to even provide Kai with a dirty look would receive Tyson and Dragoon's wrath. Kenny had complimented that was nice and everything, but they shouldn't force too much onto Kai, he assumed that Kai was still tender and feeling somewhat humiliated, and it'd be reassuring if they handled the matter with the care that Kai so deserved. Rei had simply thought it was a shame that Kai hadn't been able to witness the strength of love and care that the group had applied when talking about Kai, but decided that whilst it was probably needed, to some extent, Kai wouldn't openly approve of it.

"Na, but they still think you're the same, old sourpuss that you always have been." Rei notes his own laughter that trickles between the span of his lips, and notices that faint snort of amusement that left the span of Kai's nostrils - _and hold on. Is Kai actually smiling and laughing?_ Kai actually has a nice smile about him, it's coloured in coral, and parts ever so slightly. There's an acquired sense of insecurity and innocence about it, and Rei notes that it's probably the most precious thing that belongs to Kai. It's something worth cherishing.

"Figures." His smile is still there, but there's a faint shake of his head, as he glorifies the amusement that webs it's very existence upon his features. It's odd to see how something that once seemed so foreign to Kai, could actually have the potential to illuminate the colouring of his eyes, never mind how his smile actually manages to reach his eyes. There comes faint exchanges of silence between the two, and then one will snuff out another snort of amusement, and the other will follow suit, and then there'll be silence again, except the patient call of the wind, and then one will laugh again, and the other laughs too, because honestly? This is the most alive that Kai has ever felt.

"I'm not _that_ old."

"No... But, **you're older than me.** "


End file.
